Lo siento te amo
by rtkcj
Summary: Se amaron y por una tragedia se separaron luego de tres años se reencontraron , ¿la historia se repetirá cuando aquella persona a la que tanto dañaron despierte?...


**Lo Siento te amo**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para entretenimiento._

_Se amaron y por una tragedia se separaron luego de tres años se reencontraron , ¿la historia se repetirá cuando aquella persona despierte?..._

**_Capitulo I : De Ti Nunca Me Olvido._**

El despertador sonaba y sonaba sin cesar, era la hora ella lo sabía, pero que razón tenía ella para levantarse en ese momento, durante tres interminables años vivió sin estar viva, sintiendo que el único que vivía esta vida era su cuerpo, mas su corazón estaba muerto, enterrado, su corazón era como un reloj que había dejado de funcionar aquella tarde que nunca olvidara.

Sin querer seguir recordando Sakura abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y miro el techo, seco unas pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaron a sus ojos y sin más se levanto, poco a poco, fue quitándose su pijama, dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, camino hacia el baño lentamente, mas se detuvo a mirar en su escritorio un retrato, una foto, mejor dicho una persona, tomándolo con nostalgia entre sus manos, sus dedos acariciaron lentamente la foto.

-Como olvidarlo..- dijo en un susurro de tristeza cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos de repente al escuchar el ruido del timbre y un grito al otro lado de la puerta.

-SAKURA, ABREME SOY TOMOYO- Esa era su amiga Tomoyo, siempre con su llegadas tan impredecibles.

-Pasa Tomoyo, yo estoy por tomar un baño- Grito Sakura mientras dejaba el retrato en su lugar, y corría al baño.

-Hay Sakura, últimamente tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la empresa, mi jefe me tiene cansada, que trae esto, lleva los papeles, revisa mi agenda, el café lo quería con leche, un día el no vendrá nunca más a la oficina y ni dejes que te diga porque- gritaba una alegre Tomoyo- ¿Sakura me estas escuchando?.

-Claro Tomoyo, en un segundo salgo- Dijo Sakura en un grito, terminando su baño.

Sakura Prov.

Todas las mañanas era la misma rutina, me levanto, me baño y Tomoyo viene por mi para ir directo a la empresa, ella es mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas, y hoy a mis 25 años seguimos siendo muy unidas.

Me cambie y Salí no quería llegar tarde, no otra vez.

-Vamos Tomoyo no quiero llegar tarde- dije tomando mi cartera y tomándola por el brazo.

-Sakura no has desayunado- ella siempre preocupada.

-Vamos Tomoyo en la oficina tomare todo el café que quieras- dije yo riendo por lo bajo ella nunca dejaba de preocuparse.

Tomamos un taxi directo a la empresa Clow, esta de mas decir que era la empresa mas exitosa de todo Japón sus productos eran comercializados a Hong Kong, Reino Unido y a gran parte del continente Asiático, de mas esta decir que el dueño de esta empresa era jodidamente rico , no tardamos ni 15 minutos en llegar, y sin más esperar ingresamos a nuestro lugar de trabajo- Tomi, nos vemos luego- dije saludándola y ingresando a mi despacho.

Sin más me puse a revisar algunos papeles, hoy era la reunión tan esperada por mi jefe, se aria el tratado para comenzar a comercializar los productos en gran parte del continente de América, y tendría que asegurarse que todos los papeles estuvieran en orden, estaba tan concentrada que no me percate que mi jefe había llegado.

-Señorita Kinomoto- Levante mi mirada mirando sus ojos azules- podría estar un poco mas atenta, le estoy diciendo algo muy importante- dijo él con mucha seriedad.

-Lo siento señor, estaba revisando que todo estuviera en orden para hoy, aquí tiene su agenda, dentro de una hora exactamente nueve y media tiene la reunión con el director de publicidad de la nueva campaña, y a las 12 tiene la cena para firmar el contrato con la empresa Hiraguizawa, para comenzar la expansión de la empresa, aquí están su papeles- dije entregando una carpeta.

-Gracias Sakura- dijo él y sin más entro a su despacho.

A las tres había salí de mi trabajo, según había escuchado, todo abría salido mal, el trato con la empresa Hiraguizawa había fracasado no habrían aceptado recibir el 40 por ciento de las ganancias, y el jefe abría desistido.

Camine hacia la clínica, era ya una rutina, me dirigí hacia la habitación 222, y mire con tristeza a un pálido hombre de pelo plateado.

-Yukito, cuantos años han pasado ya..- susurre con tristeza, tres años habían pasado desde que entro en coma, tres años pasaron desde aquella tragedia recordaba los gritos, los ruidos, los disparos en su cabeza, y en su mente permanecía la imagen de Yukito cayendo al piso.

-Señorita Sakura, buenas tardes- dijo la doctora revisando al Yukito, mi boca se abría para preguntar algo pero ella se me adelanto – no Sakura lo lamento, pero no hubo cambio alguno, el señorito no a respondido a ninguno de los tratamientos, pero no hay que perder la esperanza hay personas que despierta luego de muchísimos años- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Gracias, espero sea pronto- dije con tristeza, el había sido muy importante para ella, era la persona que mas había lastimado, por eso nunca se movería de su lado porque de una o otra forma el la había amado y ella, solo le fallo .

-Sakura, quería decirte que me a salido un trabajo en una clínica muy prestigiosa de china, a partir de mañana yukito tendrá otro doctor , no tienes porque preocuparte es un muy buen médico, estoy segura que atenderá a Yukito de maravilla- yo asentí, durante estos tres años ella a sido una buena doctora.

-Siempre le agradeceré por todo lo que ah hecho por Yukito – dije yo y sin más me senté a esperar que el abriera los ojos, mas yo sabía que eso no ocurriría, no hoy, mi mente divagaba Yukito ojala despierte y la perdonara, el lo único que hizo fue amarla y ella solo lo lastimo, por eso nunca se movería de su lado, ella le debía mucho a el.

Por fin había llegado a Japón, caminaba por el aeropuerto con mis maletas buscando a mi mayordomo Wei, lo busque con la mirada cuando lo vi el sonrió.

-Señorito Shaoran ha vuelto- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Si Wei, después de tres años e vuelto- sonreí mientras caminaba hacia el auto

-Donde iremos señor- yo solo lo mire- Chófer por favor diríjase a la clínica Hishigo.

-El despertó- pregunte con nostalgia, y Wei solo negó con la cabeza gacha- Ella esta bien- pregunte el sabia a quien me refería.

-La señorita a ido a visitarlos todos los días durante tres años- dijo el a lo bajo.

-Quiero verla, a los dos- dije con la cabeza gacha y sin mas mire por la ventanilla el camino hacia la clínica, y mientras la brisa soplaba contra mi cara de mis labios salio un nombre, su nombre y una frase.

Sakura de ti nunca me olvide...


End file.
